The purpose of the Microscopy core is to provide all projects with the personnel, facilities, resources and supplies to perform confocal, TEM, and SEM microscopy. The procedures that will be available include tissue processing for plastic sectioning, plastic sectioning and staining, and immunofluorescence staining. Assistance and the expertise will be available for developing specialized microscopy procedures.